


巨浪

by Poloma



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, 亨本
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloma/pseuds/Poloma
Summary: “噢，不，”他说。他停顿了一下，舔了舔嘴唇。“……我可打不过现实中的亨利·卡维尔。”“我喜欢和本跳舞。”他说。





	巨浪

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷很ooc，而且不是那种脱离现实自由设定导致的ooc，是用了现实梗但进行了魔改所以更加雷，很容易不适，感觉不适的话别骂我，我也有点不适

“噢，不，”他说。他停顿了一下，舔了舔嘴唇。“……我可打不过现实中的亨利·卡维尔。”

*  
从他们合拍的第一场戏开始，就有人这么问。蝙蝠侠能打赢超人吗？不可能，因为那家伙只是个普通人。哈哈。但是我们要拍一部两个小时的电影看他们打架。所以你呢，本？你和亨利打一架的话会是谁赢？

化妆师正用小指点着他太阳穴，示意他别移开眼。本懒洋洋地眯起眼等着刷子在眼周轻轻扫过。“你觉得呢，”他夸张地说，但那更多是敷衍。他总是那个把片场气氛带动起来的人，他当了二十年的演员，他太过精于此道，以至于他有时并不能分清那是习惯还是一种应激反应。“当然是我——”

那句话被打断了。是一阵嘈杂的、窸窸窣窣的响动，有什么人从门口进来了，跟着一群工作人员。化妆师颇为敬业地遮挡住他的视线，以至于三秒钟后他才从余光里看见那个三十岁的年轻人。英国人跟着人群爆发出的轻快的大笑不明所以地咧了咧嘴。嗨，本，他礼貌又不失热情，脸上带着点标准化的笑容，和他那口顺滑流畅的英音一样挑不出毛病，却又在此时此地多多少少有点格格不入。这已经不是他们第一次见面了。本姿态轻松地回以挑眉和问好，而后半句没想好的调侃被他彻彻底底扔在了脑后，这就是一切的开端。

*  
亨利卡维尔是演员里标准的好学生，最起码看起来是这样。他们先拍的是那场酒会的戏，拍完第一遍之后他们并排站着，盯着监视器看了一会，亨利颇为认真地分析了一会，开玩笑时本顺手拍了拍对方的胸膛，发现那家伙的胸肌和钢铁之躯里的看上去的一模一样，童叟无欺。换戏服时亨利半裸着，他上半身的肌肉饱满结实，就像男装店里一摆一整排的塑料模特。老天。本眨了眨眼。作为一个痛恨锻炼的人，他搞不懂怎么会有人把这件事当作爱好。他们算不上多亲密，最起码在这件事上。

第三天时他在休息的间隙溜出去抽烟。镜子里他的头发维持着定妆照上的样子，庄重地向后梳着，额前则被挑出两缕垂下来，本用指尖捻出一支，又摸了半天才找出打火机。他两只手指夹着烟，慢慢点燃，送到唇边，深深地吸了一口。烟草味顺着鼻腔直直向上冲上大脑，他让它在喉咙间打个转，辛辣感烧到最深才悠悠呼气。刺激感之后是平和的满足，但唇齿间漫溢着涩而微苦的味道，他眯起眼，迟钝地意识到自己身后多了一个人。穿着超人红蓝色制服的人干巴巴地清了下嗓子。

“借我一支？”

“看不出你也抽。”

“呃——嗯。”

亨利右边的眉毛扬了起来，不是得意，而是无可奈何，在缺乏情节背景的情况下，这个小表情夸张得有点滑稽。

咔的一声轻响，火光在年轻人指尖亮起。他的动作也娴熟，但很克制地只在口腔里含住便吐出气来，相比之下，本则吸得又急又狠，那支烟很快就燃到了头，烟灰一寸寸软塌下来，随着手指抖动被摇落在地。

他想起自己七八年前的那部戏。他扮演60年代传奇而失意的演员，被胸前盾形徽章上的S压得喘不过气。而命运画了个圈，像个奇怪的玩笑，另一个活生生的超人的演员在他身旁，跟他一起吞云吐雾。本想讲讲这件事，当成闲聊中的冷笑话。演过超人的蝙蝠侠。而亨利飞快地接上了话。“好莱坞庄园，”他说，“你演的乔治里夫。”

“你知道它？”

他有点吃惊。这是这个年轻人今天带给他的第二个意外。

“我看过你的所有电影。”亨利很自然地说。“我很喜欢它。”

他有点不知道如何回答。

“是吗，那部戏……我也喜欢，而且，那时候我就发现了，黛娜是个很好的演员。”

他们笑起来。

说着说着他意识到，扮演超人父母与养父母的几位演员都和他有过合作。本说起来觉得有点好笑，想想自己确实入行太久。这样一来，他在亨利面前就多多少少有点身为前辈的感觉了，但亨利似乎并不觉得，也不在意，气氛反而愈发亲密和愉快。他们聊起自己曾经的戏，又说到这系列电影的角色和剧情，他坦言，一个破碎的、满是怒火的蝙蝠侠吸引了他，而故事里的那个超人也并非传统故事里的“真理、正义和美国方式”。他们都处在某种低谷期。我觉得他们之间的关系很有意思，亨利说，他们都离完美差得很远。

“而且打架是这部电影里最不重要的部分。”本说。“真正重要的是打架之前，还有之后。”

“是啊。尤其是谁会赢之类的问题，太无聊了。”

“嗯哼。”接着他被小小地呛了一口，没顾得上说话，只短促地表示了赞同。

亨利忽然笑了笑。

“但还是我会赢，公平地说。”

本差点再次被呛到。英国人身上的绅士形象裂开了道小小的罅隙，罕见的好胜心显然孩子气十足，说这话时，那双蓝眼睛正生机勃勃地盯着他。

他感到轻松，于是又取出一支烟点上，负罪感可以暂时搁置。亨利也接过了第二根，他看起来很平和，好像这种微不足道的自我残害对于这位健康法西斯主义者而言算不上什么过错。本原以为他会有着更严格的自我约束，但似乎并不是。他们默契地享受着这点轻飘飘的、违背超级英雄形象的小小快乐，两个人手里燃起的烟雾朝同一个方向飘动，在微风里融合在一起，图形变幻，在空气里筑起一架无形的吊桥，或者是一扇翅膀。他出神地望着自己呼出的烟圈。他们走回片场时，烟盒已经瘪了下来，被剩下的那几只在纸盒里摇摇晃晃，发出一串沙沙的声响。

*  
为了不被狗仔拍到，他们总得披着黑色的塑料袋一样的东西从保姆车上走下来。亨利走在前面，忽然回头看他，还笑得异常灿烂。但他们明明没什么差异。

“幼稚，”本故作深沉地冲他说，又忍不住掏出手机去拍垃圾袋里的超人。亨利的制服比他灵巧不少，扑过来便要夺下他的手机。幼稚得要命，本边气喘吁吁地躲闪边想着。

他那身重甲足有90斤重。每次换上都是场考验，那套衣服让他连弯手肘这样的简单动作都做不到。亨利的则容易得多。他张着双臂，掂着脚尖的工作人员把头盔小心翼翼地套在他头上，被压平的头发贴着额头，痒痒的。本睁开眼，看见亨利的脸近的要命。英国人又在笑了。

导演希望尽可能的实拍。本被塞在道具制服里，只站着都足够累，没几分钟便满身是汗。打戏拍起来枯燥又困难。他喘着粗气，穿这身衣服的煎熬程度与珍珠港拍摄前的集训相当。动作指导和扎克挑剔地围着他们，让他们摆出战斗时的造型，蝙蝠侠朝超人挥出一拳，超人用手臂挡住，纯粹的臂力较量。“力度感。”扎克念叨着，“你们在打架。对，你要看着他的眼睛，保持住——”

他们对视着。背景是一片绿幕，亨利的头发被巧妙的定了型，模仿着被雨打湿的效果，一缕打卷的发丝垂着。光源布在侧面，于是鼻梁投射下的阴影分外浓重。亨利的面部骨骼突出，从眉骨眼窝再到方正的下颌，都是清晰又硬朗，面无表情时就格外令人生畏。超人盯着蝙蝠侠，亨利的目光如箭如炬，像野兽也像年轻的猎手。本应该绷紧下颌回报以恨意与怒火。他的手抵着他，眼神相遇，三秒之后，本没法不想起他被塑料袋裹着时的窘态，他咬着自己嘴唇的内侧强忍发笑的冲动，亨利愣了一下，蓝眼睛先是疑惑，然后是了然与戏谑。本放任自己笑出声。而超人冷若冰霜的外壳紧跟着土崩瓦解，英国人也咧开了嘴。目光交汇，年轻人勉力收敛了表情，故作无辜地低头，本伸手推他肩膀。再抬头时，亨利一脸明亮的笑意，毫不掩饰，坦坦荡荡。

“嘿！”扎克从监视器后探出了头。“你们两个——”

*  
拍摄期的晚上他也去底特律的赌场。筹码堆在桌面上，他随手把酒杯向里推了五公分。意料之中的，有人在暗处拍照，他从二十六七岁就开始习惯他们的存在。

没想到的是出来时他遇见了亨利。树叶在夜风里飒飒作响，像撕裂的碎纸。亨利站在树底下，有些无所适从的样子。本左手还夹着烟头，只冲他懒散地打了个招呼，偶遇的朋友都会这么做。亨利跟着他上了车，晚一点的时候他们一起进了本的房间，因为本说喝点什么，而亨利点头答应了。

“没有茶了。”他调侃道。

“我一般都选酒。”

亨利看起来很认真。他毛发生长旺盛，只一天不到，下巴上就冒出了短短的胡茬，正坐在圈椅上，十指相互交叉着，像个打碎了邻居家玻璃的男孩。他们喝的不多，亨利并没有提到话题渐渐由从扑克比赛变成摩托车和游戏，本站起来时居然有点摇摇晃晃。

“我知道我打不过你，”他说，“但星际争霸你绝对不可能赢。”

“不如试试？”

“下次联机。”

亨利紧跟着站了起来。“我说的是前一个。”

本把身上的外套甩在床上，夸张地活动着手腕。“来。”他说，“我们的第一个动作是什么？”

亨利把手背在身后，一脸严肃地打量着他，但再开口时，他的语音语调全部改变了，还展了展手臂。

“我在这儿呢。”他说。那是蝙蝠侠的台词。

他们回忆起电影情节，半是认真半是玩笑。先是一串对超人来说没什么用处的武器攻击，蝙蝠侠被扔到了十几米外。在楼顶，处于劣势的人类射出了一枚含氪石的子弹，超人接住了它，形势瞬间扭转。接下来便是货真价实的肉搏。与戏中超人不同，他虚张声势地挥了几下拳头，被亨利一一闪过，还一把钳住了他的手臂。本发现自己真的打不过这个年轻人。

“接下来呢？”亨利问。

“你把我扔来扔去，砸穿了好几层楼。”

亨利轻声笑起来，手上也减掉了一大半力气，动作由钳制变成了含糊的抚摸。本的手搭在了他的右肩上。

“错。没有这个动作。”

“管他的。”

他们都笑起来。亨利似乎觉得玩够了，于是放松了力气，微微低下了头。对峙开始有些尴尬了，像放冷了的热汤。但他们的手还轻轻挨着。本忽然趁机挣开，还打向了他的胸口。亨利被吓了一跳，反应过来后便立刻换上了佯怒的神情。

“这是剧本里的。”

本理直气壮地说，看着对方无奈的样子，不怀好意地抿起嘴。亨利摇摇头，很配合地把戏演了下去。“我很确定你漏了一段。”

本的左手松松地握住亨利的脖子，虎口抵着年轻人突出的喉结，他忍着笑，右手握拳做出要打他的样子。而亨利果断地抬手，接住了他轻飘飘的第二次攻击。

“你不能挡着，”本大声指责，“按照剧本你应该挨了这几拳。”

“按照剧本，”亨利忽然抓住了他的手腕，“……超人该变硬了。”

他像是被什么东西烫到了一样，不知道怎么回答，只是看着年轻人端正的脸。说这种话时他竟然也是一本正经，又格外直率。

“所以你会吗，嗯？”

热血冲涌，他的太阳穴几乎跳动着发疼。亨利·卡维尔侧头盯着他，像看着一只打碎了的杯子。

“你认真的？”英国人问。

他眯起眼。“不。”

亨利吸了口气，欲言又止。

“……好。”最后他说。

他们一同倒在了床上。

性。糟糕的性。他揪紧床单，英国人的胡茬蹭着他的脊背。这件事诡异得毫无合理之处，超人和蝙蝠侠上床了。他呼吸发着颤，脸颊烫的像喝醉了酒，口干舌燥的又像吸了太多烟，反手去抓亨利的手腕，那个人的脉搏在他掌心里突突直跳。他们像两只生理冲动至上的动物，鲁莽急性，笨手笨脚。亨利手撑着床，臂肌因此鼓鼓的，结实的像石头，本发现自己在这些无关紧要的细节上分了神，但在这件事里又有什么是重要的呢？他猛地拉过他的脖子接吻，男人的下巴质感粗糙，酒气也并不好闻，但混合在一起便无端增添了野性而下流的吸引力，他抬起胯摩擦他，肩膀则被重重的按进了床单里。“见鬼，”他说，“我四十——”

后半句话因为亨利的动作而卡在了喉咙里，他扯开了他的皮带。“噢，”亨利说，“这可真是，不错。”

“……操。”

“我以为你在这件事上很大度，本，”那个人手心热烫干燥，生硬地握着他便开始揉搓。“……毕竟半个美国的人都见过它了。而且我听说，那天比较冷？”

“是——的。”他咬牙切齿，虚情假意地挣扎了几下，“你有什么看法？”

“没有。当然。”

糟糕极了。他脊背早已汗湿，年轻人的手指和牙齿似乎对他的纹身们有着过高的热情，他庆幸那场需要半裸的健身戏份已经早早拍完。男人喘息声响亮，他走神了，因为这甚至不是取乐，而是为了避免更大的折磨，像生病要吃药，而东西坏了就该被修好，暴力和坏习惯与它有着共同的机制。本的额头在床单上难耐地蹭着，高潮来得太快，如同狠踩一脚油门不管不顾地冲过黄灯的快意，完事之后的十几秒里，他恍惚感受到腰腹被紧抓着的疼痛，眩晕，重压，被咬住脖子的兽一样抽动着下半身。亨利的牙齿嵌进他的肩膀，那排齿印或许会在两三个小时之后彻底褪掉，或许不会。

汗液变干在皮肤上留下紧绷绷的触感，仿佛一道新成的、湿冷的界线，他想起自己第一次躲在排风扇下抽烟的经历，不完全燃烧释放一氧化碳，连同陌生的味道勾出他肺叶深处的颤动，他大声咳嗽，咳到被呛出眼泪。床的另一侧很平整，没有皱褶，也没有体重压出的下陷，亨利把自己往过挪了一点，腾出空位，伸手抓他手指。他掌心湿而滑腻，像雨林里动作敏捷的爬行动物，只是它的猎物并不单纯。本不动声色地撑起自己，他清了清嗓子，又把凌乱的头发向后拨了拨。……我真的得喝点什么了，你要吗？

*  
导演说有场戏要重拍。本戴上头盔，亨利已经换好了制服，等着他开始。他再次抬手摆出那动作，亨利的目光晃了晃，本低头，他头盔上眼睛位置的孔洞外绕着灯线，是为了后期特效的方便；于是他们就隔着那个滑稽的空隙，躲闪地对视着。这件事可笑极了，本心想着。他确实咧开了嘴。亨利大概是看见了他神情的变化，他先是不解，然后眉头松弛了下来，也跟着笑了笑。那块巨石忽然卸去了。什么都不算。他异常轻松，连那身九十斤的戏服也不再是重负。亨利抿了抿嘴唇，仿佛在和他说，就这样？他点点头，或者说是晃了晃头盔。就这样。原本紧绷的情绪在伪装与表演中忽而瓦解，合谋者们呈上了相同的说辞。

又一个晚上他们一起度过，然后是第三个，第四个。亨利眼睛明亮，手指扣紧他的大腿，在这些时刻他总有种错觉，好像自己是在二手市场低价捡到了来自19世纪的古董胸针，不知道如何处理，也不知道这意味着好运还是别的什么。戏拍得还算顺利。杀青那天他们都喝了酒，本和亨利单独碰了碰杯子。合作愉快。本用口型说。亨利迟疑了一下，很客套地握住他右手，程序化地晃了晃，当做是这句话的回应。那天晚上更私密的空间里，窗帘之下，他按着年轻人的肩膀，他们两个在这时相似了起来，呼吸都急促的像负重狂奔的马。

再见面便是忙碌的宣传期了。一年半不到，亨利似乎任何变化都没有，他们依然熟悉，依然是好友。超人和蝙蝠侠，人们这么称呼他们两个。在见面会上，他们的位置永远相邻，他捏着话筒回答问题时总能感受到亨利的目光。飞机上他合眼休息，醒来便看见亨利熟睡时的侧脸，奇怪的是，这景象竟然全然是陌生的。

那天下午他们飞抵北京。一行人在酒店住下，北京时间的深夜，亨利忽然说睡不着，想去酒吧。本没有反对。一路上忙忙碌碌，他们并没有太多交流，或许是太久不见，又或许是失去了那时的兴致。乐声嘈杂，本皱了皱眉，亨利并没有想要离开的意思，于是他也就安安稳稳坐下了。吵吵闹闹中根本听不见彼此的声音，亨利浑然不觉地说着什么，嘴唇一张一合，如同无声吐气泡的鱼。灯光斑驳陆离，他们像被无形的玻璃分隔着，两条鱼。本想。他勾勾手指，抓着亨利的肩，凑近亨利的耳朵，距离近得如同耳鬓厮磨。我什么也听不见。他冲他说。

亨利笑了。事实上，说什么也不再重要。酒杯空了，他专心地端详着杯底的纹路，忽然有种莫名其妙的、大笑的冲动，转过头时亨利看着他。他的手在油亮的桌面上搭着，似乎随着鼓点叩着节拍，本伸手覆盖在那上面，手指抚着年轻人手背突出的静脉；亨利的节拍中止了，他慢慢地反转了手掌，掌心侧着，松松地握住本的，却并不合拢。他们的手交叠，呈现出一种游移而模糊的渴望姿态。

一男一女跳下了高脚凳，走了出去。他们对视一眼，亨利也站了起来，示意他去那片射灯纷杂的舞池里。于是他们走过去，站在人组成的吵闹的海洋里。音乐声更响了，他们挨得很近，手隔着背部的衬衫上下移动，年轻人的呼吸紧贴着他，或许只是通风不畅的错觉。空气沉闷，几乎灰蒙蒙的，本转过身，光斑晃动，亨利比他矮一点，侧脸落上了流动的色彩，像水流之下沉默的岩石。他感到热了。人群中他们肩膀相贴，一只手找到另一只手，沿着掌心纹路细细挲摩。他不知道是谁用上的力气更大。

“这里不会有人偷拍了。”亨利说。

“不一定。”

空气间只有嘈杂的噪音。过了一会儿，“跳支舞吧。”亨利忽然说，劝诱般的口气。

“什么？”但他并不是没听清。

“我是说，”亨利凑近了点，声音依然低沉，“我们可以跳支舞。”

他笑了。

“那你跳女步？”

“可以。”

本没有说话，也没有移动。他们沉默着站立在原地，握着他的那只手并没有就此松开，力度不增不减，只是锁链般牵着他。灯光和乐声在他身上破碎，像巨浪一样来来去去，而他们只是站着，并不随之动摇。

*  
”我们关系很好，很有默契。”他说，“我很幸运能和亨利搭档。”

女主持人笑了。“像跳舞那样？”

他的眉毛纠结了起来，但还是回答了下去。“……有点像。”

这个话题大概可以过去了，他想。而余光里，坐在另一侧的亨利忽然拿起了斜在一旁的麦克风，仿佛要宣布什么。

“我喜欢和本跳舞。”他说。

观众席爆发出欢快的笑声。

本也跟着笑了。他很平静，好像什么都没发生过。


End file.
